


The Club

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Pack Dynamics, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master finally gets to take the Doctor to an BDSM club.  Jack isn't so sure.  However, that doesn't stop him from joining in with the fun.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who Not mine.  
> Another short PWP from the Pack Mate's Universe.

The Club

“You want to go where?” Jack yelps as the Master set the coordinates into the Tardis computer.

“Xyox, the best BDSM club in the galaxy. You do know what that is don’t you?” the Master smirks.

“Yes I know what that is – I don’t get why!” Jack snaps staring directly at his Alpha. The Master gives him a suggestive grin and Jack feels suddenly dirty.

“I thought you might like a taste,” the Master purrs walking around Jack and looking him over.

“You know I'm not submissive,” Jack growls in warning, his fangs lengthening automatically. He might bow down before the Master but it’s not a natural position or one he fully enjoys.

“Hmmm – Theta is,” the Master remarks looking over at their mate currently curled asleep on the jump seat.

“No – absolutely not!” Jack snaps. “You are not parading him around like a toy.”

“Jack, you don’t get why he likes it.” 

Jack stops before he replies this time and actually thinks about it. He knows the Master demands submission from his Pack, from Theta in particular. The more submissive Theta is the more desperate, hot and the aroused the Master gets. They have had arguments about this too, sometimes Jack feels he pushes Theta to far, uses him too much.

“Okay, I do this – you have to do something for me.” Jack finally demands considering that maybe the Master has a point.  
“I don’t have to do anything...” the Master stares into the hard blue eyes and knows agreeing will be the only way he’s going to get Jack to go along with his idea. “Fine, you get one favour.”

Jack slowly grins and the Master wonders what the hell he has just promised. Theta does get upset with all the tension between them at times so a little give and take might smooth things over between them.

“Okay, great,” Jack agrees with a grin. The coordinates are set and before they know it the Tardis has arrived in one of the famous club’s back rooms and they step out. Jack realises the Master has been here before and grinds his teeth. He will have to have words later about where he takes Theta when Jack cannot accompany them. Stepping out of the Tardis, Theta grins and looks around expectedly. 

“We’re going to enjoy a game,” the Master tells him with Jack watching very closely. “Show me that pretty throat.” Theta smiles tilting his head back as the Master buckles a black leather collar around his throat and kisses the pale skin. He clips on a long leash and ties it around his wrist. “You remember this game,” the Master asks, “ I'm the only one here.” Jack snarls at him and puts his hands on his hips. “Oh yeah, Jack is here too.”

Theta giggles as he looks between the two of them but then composes himself again. *Mate,* he sends to both and they caress his mental touch.

*Not afraid* Theta sends privately to Jack, feeling him relax a little more.

*I don’t like seeing you hurt,* Jack replies, moving to stroke Theta’s arm loving how his mate’s skin warms with his touch.  
*Love.*

The word fills Jack with confidence and he knows that the feral Time Lord has no fear or concerns about this place. As his mate Jack would have sensed it in that single word.

“Jack, I'm not asking you to submit, but I would prefer that you ask permission to touch.” Jack only nods at the Master surprised by the thoughtfulness of the request; usually the Alpha just makes demands.

“Okay, come with me,” the Master directs, flinging the door open and stepping into the club. He grins and licks his lips looking around the room. Jack is surprised by the sheer force of sexuality the club excludes driving him to full arousal in seconds. He can smell it, taste it – hell, he can almost touch it. Desire, want and need burn through the air. He growls softly feeling his arousal increase along with his need to protect his mate. 

The Master leads the way across the floor, Theta walking behind him and Jack just slightly at his side. People watch them, looking over the two Alpha males and salivating over the collared man. Theta doesn't look at any of them; he just keeps his eyes to the ground, following in his Master’s footsteps. They stop at a table and the Master sits before offering Jack a seat beside him, while Theta sets himself between the Master’s legs, his head resting on one knee.

Jack looks around the club suddenly feeling very overdressed. The Master as always is in his black fitted suit, with leather gloves, while Theta wears a pair of lightweight jeans and a white T-shirt with no shoes. It makes him look so much younger, so much more fragile and Jack realises that the Master chose those clothes on purpose. Jack wears his casual clothing, jeans, t-shirt and leather Jacket – but with the amount of flesh showing around here he’s getting hot. He’s already striping of the Jacket and purposely not looking at the Master who smirks at him.

“Jack is a little uncomfortable, my own. Why don’t you relax him,” the Master says leaving Jack to ponder what he meant. The term of endearment surprises him; the Master usually doesn't use any outside their telepathic connection.

Theta smiles at Jack and crawls across the floor to kneel before him. His eyes darken with lust and Jack swallows nervously as his mate licks his lips. For a second, he thinks about stopping him, but he can’t – his lover is going to touch him and he can never say no. Damn, the Master knows Jack would never turn Theta down no matter what he asked.

Theta smiles as Jack accepts the offer, his mouth watering with the thought of sucking Jack in public. He slowly leans over his lap and with nibble fingers unzips his jeans and opens them wide. Jack hasn't worn underwear since he’d changed species – it just gets in the way. His hard ridged cock pops free of his jeans and Theta takes it in hand. Cool hands stroke him making him moan and close his eyes, before he gasps in shock as Theta swallows him down into his hot, tight mouth.

“Oh bloody hell,” he breathes, his eyes popping open to look around them and at the other people in the club. Some are openly watching them, staring at the way Theta deep throats him while others are doing just the same act to someone else. Jack moans, surprised that the audience is only increasing his arousal. He grunts as his cock is sucked hard, Theta’s throat tight around him and damn – doesn't he need to breath! Jack pants, finally catching the Master’s eyes and swallows as he stares into the dark red depths. He can feel the Master’s arousal – his burning desire not just for Theta but both of them. Jack would love to touch, but he can feel the Master’s refusal so he stares into his eyes and comes. Theta swallows him down then uses his clever tongue to lick him clean before putting his cock away. The feral Time Lord stares up at Jack from his position on the floor and he just wants to pounce on him. He fights it back, smiling instead and noting a tiny drop of cum on Theta’s lips.

“Kiss him,” the Master orders and Jack does instantly. His hands digging into his arms and dragging Theta up so he can reach those red lips. He laps the stray drop away, licking his way into Theta’s mouth and tasting himself there. He groans, his hand finding its way into Theta’s hair and pulling his head back so he can get his tongue deeper. His free hand runs down the flat stomach and under Theta’s jeans reaching for the hot wet heat against his fingers. Theta is aroused and Jack feels the wetness of his pre-come.

“What would you like to drink?”

Jack breaks the kiss, startled by the arrival of a leather clad waitress. Theta smiles at him, moving back in-between the Master’s legs and nuzzling into his thigh. The Master strokes him gently, watching his dark eyes close and Theta’s purrs.

“Two hyper-vodak,” the Master orders and hands over a small credit chip, which makes the girl grin before walking away. Jack never thought of him as a good tipper.

“He doesn't care about people watching him,” the Master says when the drinks arrive and Jack realises he’s talking about Theta. He takes a long drink, licks his fingers clean (Vodka and Theta are a good combination) and looks over the purring Time Lord. He arches into the Master’s hand which strokes over his chest and he leans back, head between his Alpha’s legs. Jack can tell what Theta’s head is pressing against by the slight warm blush on the Master’s cheeks. He might think he can control his reactions but he has no defence against Theta’s whiles.

“ Doesn't the Doctor mind?” Jack asks considering he’s not heard anything from the Doctor all night.

“What happened to him didn’t make him like this Jack. The Doctor – Theta – is naturally a submissive. As Time Lord’s advanced there natural submission or dominance became less important, but believe me it was very obvious even in what was called our higher species status. You have never met anyone apart from us therefore you have never experienced it. The Doctor wasn't in any way dominant when he was younger, they offered him the position as Lord President and he refused. He likes his freedom, but he also likes to submit.”

Jack knows that the Master is correct on many points, he’s had no other reference to Time Lords apart from these two and he knows the Doctor has never been power hungry or wanted to control others. He believed in fighting for truth – the right thing – but not to have power (especially personal power.)

“My lord Master,” another man approaches the table and bows nervously before the Alpha. “You are most welcome to my club sir and what would be your pleasure tonight. We have many submissive’s if your friend wishes to sample.”

Theta growls at the suggestion and the Master taps him to be quiet. “Mr Thay, thank you for the offer, but this is my other mate; Captain Jack Harkness there won’t be any other touching with anyone else.”

Jack has to hold back a laugh as the Master makes his claim over both of them perfectly clear. Jack had no doubt that anyone touching him would be a complete no-no for the Master. 

*Mine,* Theta snarls at the man, Jack can feel the backlash and just hopes the poor chap isn't telepathic because he’ll be get a headache from that. The Master taps his mate again and Jack recognises it as a method of recording misdemeanour's for later punishment.

“I would like a fully equipped room,” the Master tells the owner, who nods staring nervously at all three of them before backing away. Moments later, the waitress returns with a key-card and is once again tipped by the Master. He drinks back his vodka, and rises pulling on Theta’s leash. Jack quickly finishes his drink and follows them into a large room with all the equipment a BDSM fan could dream off. Jack swallows nervously.

“This room private?” he asks looking around. The Master only smirks and Jack gets the idea he likes the thought of people watching them. He calms again, checking Theta but receiving no worrying thoughts from him either.

Jack watches as the Master pulls Theta’s leash until he’s in his arms and then kisses him firmly on the mouth.

“Undress,” he commands and steps back as Theta strips off his clothing, folding them carefully (which he never does at home, Jack thought with a laugh) and puts them neatly on to a nearby chair. He returns back to his place at the Master’s side, eyes to the floor and hands relaxed.

“You disobeyed twice,” the Master growls watching the other Time Lord shiver. “Bend.” Theta turned and put his hands against the back of the chair and bends over presenting his behind. The skin is so pale and unmarked. It’s been a while since Jack and the Master had a marking and claiming competition. The Master crosses the room and picks up a riding crop before returning to Theta. He flicks the crop through the air making Theta jump at the sound before he slaps the pale butt twice. The marks are bright and red, stinging and burning the flesh which makes Jack pant with desire, knowing he’d love to lick that hot skin. Theta grunts with pain accepting his punishment before turning around and facing his Alpha.

“What is your choice?” the Master asks and Jack suddenly realises that he’s being addressed. He stares blankly a moment but then turns to Theta. He crosses the room and tilts his mate’s head back before kissing him deeply.

*Doctor?* he calls unsure about what he should do.

* I'm here my mate,* the Doctor answers back quickly, filling Jack’s mind and he relaxes into the kiss. 

*Are you okay? I don’t know if I can...*

*Jack, if you don’t want to be here leave. I will not force this on you, Koschei only wishes you to understand what he needs above all from his mate – from me. I'm not afraid and you could never hurt me, this is not like what I suffered. And Theta loves every second of his Alpha’s attention. Can you feel it?*

Jack reaches out and caresses his mate’s mind touching both sides - Doctor and Theta. There is no fear reflected back while Theta is wallowing in the Master’s focus. Jack smiles understanding their dynamic a little more. He wonders if the Master knows he’s only given the illusion of dominance. Doctor’s laugh fills his mind, sending delightful shivers of pleasure through his body. Slowly the Doctor withdraws leaving the desperate Theta to kiss him and beg knowing what he wants. 

*The sling.*

Jack breaks the kiss stroking his mate’s naked body and feeling more comfortable with the situation. “The sling,” he repeats out loud to the Master who smirks.

“You shouldn't always let him have his way,” he Master grumbles but takes Theta’s hand leading him over to the device. “Stirrups and body supports only,” the Master notes and Jack nods knowing how Theta hates things around his wrists and ankles. In the privacy of their own bed he’s more open to such things but not here.

Jack and the Master work in unison, strapping the strong material around Theta’s chest and waist, then lower around his thighs, legs and knees. Jack stands back as the straps are pulled taught and Theta is lifted off the ground, his body falling back, but he’s fully supported by the strapping. He lies in the air at waist height and the Master alters the supports on his legs, bending them up and then out. The straps are secured, holding his legs open, while the others are free allowing him to swing easily and be positioned. Theta wraps his hands behind his head instead of having them bound and Jack’s mouth waters at the sight. The beautiful long body laid out before him and it’s easily accessible. He could touch anything he wanted. 

“Why don’t you get him ready, Jack,” the Master suggests and sits down in a comfortable armchair to observe. Jack swallows and strokes down a pale thigh. He forgets about where they are, what they are doing and just touches his mate. The skin is cool, dry as Jack strokes over his chest, the flat stomach, past his hard cock and down further. He can reach everything like this – touch anything he wants. He strokes all over before he hears a huff from the Alpha and is forced to move it along. He obeys the Master and pushes a finger into the feral Time Lord’s ass. The swing rocks surprising Jack and makes him smile at the thought – every move affects him.

He secures a hand on Theta’s leg and pushes harder. He has a clear and lovely view of the tight ring opening as his digit disappears inside searching out that hard nub. The Gallifreyan prostate gland is a change in his physiology that Jack loves – unlike a human it’s larger, it has tubes that allow internal sperm to be used as a lubricant and when rubbed its bloody amazing. Theta whines as Jack attacks that one spot and works at getting his passage wet.

“Now, push inside him with your cock,” the Master orders. Jack obeys without thinking about it, he unzips with one hand and before he’s got his fingers free he’s pushing inside. Theta whines loudly arching his body with the delightful burn of Jack’s quick entrance and the way he’s rocked forcibly in the sling. Theta whines since he cannot control his movements, his body is powerless and whatever happens to him is at his mate’s command. Jack feels the rush at this type of dominance – Theta’s body is his to control to give or take pleasure from. His mate gives it over freely trusting him with everything. Trusting him not to abuse him.

“Oh Theta,” Jack cries clinging to his lover and thrusting in hard. His hands dig into Theta’s waist, holding him tightly as he pushes all his weight forward. He stares at his hands curling around Theta’s slim waist, reaching around him, holding all of him. It takes Jack’s breath away as he uses his full force to thrust inside and like this he can see everything. His long fat cock moving within his mate, the tight skin stretched around him, clinging to him and drawing him deeper with each thrust. Theta’s cock jerks before him with each push, that lovely length, with its pulsating swollen ridges that curls up onto his belly. He bends giving it a quick lick and grins at the high desperate yelp Theta makes. His mate glares at him through wide, lust blown eyes with a hint of annoyance. Jack can feel him begging for his mouth and tongue but he cannot give it since the Master has not directly ordered it. Jack smirks a bit more, and increases his thrusts, jerking viciously inside his mate and making him pant with pleasure. Theta grunts with the power of the movements, the large cock opening him wide as Jack begins a fast and hard rhythm. He keeps a secure hold of Theta’s waist and thrusts with all his strength. He watches wide eyed as his cock keeping slipping in and out of the tight passage, slick and wet with Theta’s lubrication and his pre-cum. It’s unbelievably amazing and Jack knows he’s going to come in an embarrassingly short time, but he doesn't care. Time Lord recovery times are pretty damn fast and he might not even have to leave this perfectly hot tight heat that fits him so well. Jack yells with a hint of surprise as his orgasm rockets through him. Theta’s name mixed in their somewhere along with the Masters as he pulses inside the clinging channel.

“I think he’s ready,” the Master comments as Jack withdraws his cock, forgetting about putting it away because he really wants back inside real soon. Jack steps back as the Master touches Theta’s sex warmed body, stroking down his chest to his cock. It’s hard and dripping but Theta knows not to come without permission. His hands move lower and he strokes the smooth skin before pushing his leather bound finger into the dripping hole. Theta whines at the feel and the Master pushes in another. He rocks them inside his bound mate, watching Theta whine as he tries to get some leverage so he can thrust back, but he has none.

“Jack hold him,” the Master commands and Jack does as he asks, holding Theta’s legs so he can watch. The Master pushes his fingers deep, moving first two in and out, getting them wetter before adding a third. Jack feels his cock getting hard again just from the sight. Theta arches in the sling, his arms now reaching out behind his head as if he could grab something but he can’t. He whines loudly and his body shudders as the thick leather gloved fingers push their way inside.

“You want more?” The Master asks him and Theta screams.

“Mayila!” he begs in Gallifreyan.

The Master removes his fingers and adjusts the skin tight leather glove. He flexes his fingers and Jack swallows, smelling leather and Theta’s juices. He returns to the slick hole, first two and then three digits moving hard and deep opening him further. He folds in his thumb and pinkie, making a cone shape and just keeps pushing until the widest part of his hand slides inside. 

“Mayila!” Theta screams again, his body arching and rocking as Jack holds him. The Master licks his wet lips as his hand moves in deeper, opening his mate wider and the tight ring of muscle then closes around his wrist. He’s panting now, stretching out his fingers inside his lover, stroking that hard nub, and feeling the contractions around his hand. He balls his fist up making Theta howl and starts to slowly fuck him. Slowly pulling out until he reaches the widest part before pushing back in and watching his wrist vanish between his mate’s legs. He wants to be wrapped in Theta – his body, his mind, his everything. The gloves are going to be ruined but he doesn't care and thinks it’s a good sacrifice. The sight of the black gloved hand sticking in his mate was such a turn on. His cock is throbbing and hard, and he really wonders if it will fit alongside his hand. Theta gives a yelp has he picked up that little thought and his lovely cock jerks in response. The Master laughs pushing harder and turning his attention to Jack. One hand holds Theta still while his other is firmly wrapped around his cock pulling frantically with his eyes glued on the Master’s hand. Both his mates are so close and so completely under his control.

“Share it,” the Master commands, loving Jack’s howl as the bond between he and Theta is flung wide open and every touch and sensation is shared between them. They pant and moan in unison as the climb towards ecstasy. His mates are burning with delight and it is something he will never tie of feeling. Two of the universe’s most powerful beings at his mercy. “Now come – come on my hand. My fist fucking you open.”

Theta screams, along with Jack as they orgasm. Theta arches, his vision swims and passes out a moment. Jack collapses to the floor, his cock pulsating in his hand and he’s finding it hard to breathe. The Master grins, slipping his hand out, and then freeing his aching cock. He pushes into the contracting passage making his mate whine with the rough entry. Inside he is wet and loose having already been filled by the Master’s fist and Jack’s cock, but the thick cock still makes him ache perfectly as it stretches him wide. The Master sets a hard and fast pace, alternating between deep thrusts and quick sharp jabs. He shares his emotions with both his mates the feel of the passage and the wonderful wet heat. Theta burns with the Master’s love and need. Even Jack feels the powerful rush of love because Theta can submit to him completely. Because his mate is the strong one – he can give up control to the Master – letting him have everything – and the Master loves him all the more. Both his mates are hard again with Jack on the floor watching as he pounds so hard and deep into Theta. He gasps suddenly as Jack’s fingers touch the soft skin around Theta’s hole. His digits are stroking, caressing and moving up occasionally to lift the heavy balls. He strokes the Master too, his hand touching them at the same time. Theta is once again rock hard and begging to come. He fills the Master’s mind with ecstasy, love and everything he is feeling. The Alpha orgasms suddenly and it burns through his body like a flash of lightening as he fills the tight hole. He howls as he reaches his peak and the knot forms. 

“Theta!” the Master cries as he clutches his lover and commands him to come again which he does instantly. It covers his stomach and Jack’s hand as he strokes through their combined seed. He strokes Theta’s trembling belly down between his legs to where Master’s come drips around the solid knot. He sucks his fingers clean and Jack comes for the last time, this time a warm and relaxing orgasm that leaves him boneless. At last everyone is still, lost in their conjoined passion, their bodies burning with endorphins and the minds sharing mental kisses.

Jack becomes aware to the fact he’s sitting on the floor, his cock spent and his clothing wet with come. His body still burns from his last three orgasms after he’d come in fast succession. They share the afterglow with each other, enjoying the pleasant buzz; along with the immense love and joy at their union. He climbs to his feet, still a little shaky and looks over his mates. Theta is wet with sweat and come, trembling in the swing as the Master clings to him. The hard knot held deep inside as pleasure burns the both of them. The Master kisses and licks at every inch of skin he can reach and Jack knows he’s lost in the sensation. Lucky bastard, he wishes his own cock would do that. To just feel that must be the most amazing experience since the Master enjoys it at every opportunity he can. He likes being locked inside one of them and makes sure he gets in extra deep so they can feel with full width. Jack moves around to Theta’s head and dark eyes met his. Theta smiles free and happy, sharing his love with Jack along with the lovely sensation of holding the Master so close and intimately. 

“You are amazing,” Jack says surprised that someone who can submit fully to another can have such power and strength. Theta grins and Jack feels the brush of the Doctor’s mind against his. He leans down and kisses his mouth, losing himself in the simple action. The clever tongue entwines with his and he sucks hard. They break apart when the Master can withdraw from Theta’s body and starts un-strapping him. Jack laughs at the difference in the Alpha; the Master is almost bouncy and grinning from ear to ear. He kisses each of them, hot steamy kisses that speak of more hot and passionate sex on the horizon but not here. That type joining is not to be shared with anyone. When their mind and bodes blend as one it will be in the privacy of their own home. They will be completely unguarded and open as they share their deep and passionate love for each other. Not that the Master will admit to anyone he makes love, he doesn't. He fucks and takes it’s most certainly nothing gentle at all.

“You’re bouncing,” Jack notes as the Master leads them out of the club and directly towards the Tardis. Theta hasn't even had much chance to dress, hopping behind the Master to keep up. The Alpha laughs delighted and hums to himself, while Jack shakes his head in wonder. He just hopes they can keep up with the power rush the Master is currently enjoying. Jack has new respect for Theta’s methods – his complete submission works on the Master every time and he becomes putty in his mate’s hands. The Master was right – Time Lords were either submissive or dominant after all, you just couldn't tell which was which – even if one of them called himself the Master.


End file.
